Driving Lessons
by over-and-over
Summary: What happens when Logan agrees to teach Camille how to drive? Semi-official one-shot day 2013


A/N: Um, this is a story for the Semi-Official One-shot day 2013. The idea for this came totally out of the blue, and I'm half certain it sucks. I really wanna thank my beta for this story, **Loganator-JR** and I wanna say again sorry for the mistakes and the headache I'm sure the story gave you! I hope you guys will like it!

* * *

**Driving Lessons**

"Get the puck! Get the puck!"

"I'm trying to Carlos!" Logan said, irritated, just as Kendall with a sneaky maneuver took control of the round, black, puck.

Kendall spared a moment to look at him smugly, before rushing towards Carlos. When he was close enough, he drew his stick slightly back, and hit the puck with all his might; but the shot went a bit south-er than he'd measured. Carlos yelped and ducked in order to avoid it, and Logan cursed loudly.

"Carlos!" He exclaimed, and the Latino looked at him guiltily. Meanwhile Kendall and James had started cheering, high-fiving each other and grinning like big baboons. Or maybe not, but that's what they reminded Logan of.

The short brunette hastily took off his helmet, and let it fall to the ground next to his stick.

_Great!_

This was the third time in a row they lost to James and Kendall and God knew when Kendall would stop rubbing it in. He ran a hand through his lightly damp hair and tried not to think of ways to punish Carlos.

"I shouldn't have ducked," He heard his friend's voice.

Carlos stood only a couple of feet away from him, looking timid. Carlos only looked timid when he upset Logan because Logan was the only one of his friend's that he was actually kinda scared off. Yes, Kendall was aggressive and loud; but he'd never do anything to hurt his friends. And James was taller and bigger than him; but really Carlos could take him. Logan, on the other hand... Logan would never hurt one of them, but the dude was a freaking genius. And if Carlos knew one thing, it was this; never get on the black list of people that are much, much more clever than you.

_It will end badly._

_For you. _

"It's okay," Logan said offering him a small smile.

Carlos looked at James and Kendall, a scowl appearing on his face. "We'll never hear the end of this, will we?" He grimaced.

"I'm afraid we won't," Logan said and Carlos moaned in despair. Logan chuckled and patted his back comfortingly.

"So, are you guys ready to get your asses kicked?" Kendall asked.

"Again." James added with a grin. Kendall chuckled and they fist bumped.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "No, I think I'm gonna go lounge by the pool," he said picking up his hockey stick.

"Oh c'mon, Litos; don't be a killjoy!" James whined, mimicking Katie's puppy-dog eyes and trademark pout. Carlos resolve started wavering, Logan could tell from the way his eyes softened.

"Yeah, maybe this time we'll let you two win for a change."

Carlos eyes hardened again, a forced smile twisting his lips up. "Nah, I'm kind of tired," He faked a yawn.

"B-but, but it's Saturday! It's the** only **day we have for ourselves! No Gustavo, no school, no harmonies, no Gustavo!" James said "And we've only played three games!"

"James, I'm tired," Carlos insisted.

James took a minute to think it over.

"Maybe if you changed places with Logan..."

"Forget it Diamond, I'm not a goalie," Logan cut him off. He had a vivid flash of the only time he'd agreed to be a goalie and how Carlos ended up first body checking him in the net, and then hit him straight on the head with the puck; he visibly shuddered.

_Thank god for his helmet! _

Logan also remembered how furious Kendall had been afterwards, and the protective stance that James had assumed between Kendall and their shorter friend.

"Yeah James...they're obviously scared," Kendall said, throwing a haughty look at Carlos, before refocusing on James. Logan also looked at Carlos, he knew what Kendall was doing; he was trying to rile him up. And Carlos was so prone to falling for it, every single time "They wanna save some face. I mean I get it, I do. I'd do the exact same thing if..."

Logan didn't get to hear the rest of that sentence. There was a tap on his shoulder and he was spun around, a pair of slender arms looping around his neck, as a pair of hungry lips descended upon his. He was taken by surprise, but he only needed a couple of seconds to register what was happening. Once his brain was caught up, his arms came around her waist, pulling her flush against him and Camille smiled against his lips. His tongue darted out, licking at her bottom lip and she gladly granted him entrance, moaning softly when he invaded her mouth, his tongue brushing against hers.

"Will you two stop playing tonsil hockey long enough to get into a room?" Kendall barked, and Logan felt Camille jumping slightly. Mentally cursing his best friend, Logan had to pull back. He pressed a light kiss over her nose, and turned to look at Kendall.

"Being a cockblock at your spare time, aren't ya?" He asked snappily. He belatedly noticed that Kendall had his palm over Carlos' eyes "What are you doing?"

"Saving Carlos from permanent mental scarring." Kendall said and he rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, you don't have to let him do that." Logan said "Plus we stopped now so..." He trailed off. Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand and peeled it off his eyes "Where's James?"

"He left like two minutes ago." Carlos informed him; "Said since Camille was here there was no way we'd keep on playing."

"Yeah, now that the ol' ball and chain is here no more fun for Logie." Kendall said teasingly.

"Oh is that how you think of me, Kendall?" Camille asked, arching an eyebrow; "Because I'll let you know; I can be fun, I can be,_ very _fun," she said with a mischievous little smirk. She noticed how Carlos swallowed hard and she saw Kendall's mask slipping for a second; two could play hard ball.

"C'mon, Litos, let's leave these two alone with their _fun_." Kendall said draping an arm over Carlos's shoulders "We can go back to 2J and play the new game Katie got for her birthday."

"Kendall, no, I..." Carlos tried to refuse.

"C'mon, it will be fun," It was clear that Kendall would have none of it. Jo was going to spend the whole day on set, Logan was with Camille and James would be certainly hooking up with some random girl, there was no way Kendall was spending the day alone.

"But...Logan?" Carlos looked at him pleadingly.

"Kendall, didn't your mom say that you should do the groceries, because she doesn't have time to do it herself?" Logan interjected. Kendall frowned momentarily.

"Right...So I guess we should make a stop to the supermarket," Kendall said looking down at Carlos who glared towards Logan.

"Too bad that Carlos can't do that." Logan jumped to the rescue once again "Remember what happened to dance practice yesterday? How he landed on one foot during a back flip and then he lost his balance and fell?" He asked, knowing that Kendall probably didn't remember "And how the doctor said that he shouldn't tire his foot for a couple of days?"

"Then why did you agree to play hockey with us?" Kendall demanded, rounding on Carlos.

"You know me Kendall! I can't spend a whole day in bed!" He said his expression turning incredulous. Kendall had to nod in agreement to that.

"Right, but he already tired his foot too much for the day, so I'd advise for him to go back to the apartment and for you to go do the shopping because I don't want to see mama Knight ripping you a new one when she gets back from..." Logan trailed off, trying to remember where Mrs Knight said she'd be. He came up blank "Wherever she is."

Kendall groaned, running a hand through his hair. Logan was right, his mom would be pissed. And taking Carlos with him was out of the question; he didn't want Gustavo to get mad at him for prolonging Carlos's recovery process.

"Fine, I'm gonna go to the market and you'll go straight back to 2J and wait for me to come back." he said pointing at Carlos. Carlos tried desperately not to pout and he ended up with a scary expression covering his face. Kendall narrowed his eyes, confused by his friend's behavior, but then he shook his head; Carlos's mind was a weird place that he didn't want to explore or understand. With a last look at the brunette couple, he turned around and left the park.

"Logan." Carlos whined as soon as the blond was out of hearing distance.

"You got twenty minutes until he comes back, twenty-five tops. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down." Logan said.

"But I don't want to lie down!" Carlos said petulantly. Logan sighed.

"Okay, but if he thinks you're asleep he won't bother you."

"You don't know that. It's Kendall we're talking about! Kendall always gets what he wants," Carlos's voice was miserable and if the situation wasn't as hilarious as it was Camille would've felt sorry for him.

"True, but this is the best chance you got." Logan pointed out. His friend heaved a sigh.

"Fine... I'm gonna go I guess," He muttered, his shoulders slummed; "Have fun you guys." he bid them and then started towards the Palm Woods.

"What was all that about?" Camille asked when they were finally left alone. Instead of answering, Logan swept in for a kiss. When he had to pull away, he brought his hand up, cupping her face. His thumb stroked her cheek and he smiled.

"Hi." he said, making her giggle.

"Hi." she answered back. Logan dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose and she giggled again.

"Wanted to do more of this, but Kendall had to be a pain in my butt." he said softly, his other arm coming around her waist, holding her close.

"It's okay, I've gotten used to your friends," Camille said with a small shrug.

"Doesn't mean you have to put up with them."

"I don't mind." Camille insisted. Logan looked at her doubtfully "Really, I don't. If your friends are the only price I gotta pay to be with you..." She trailed off.

"Have I told you that you're amazing?" Logan asked pinning in her eyes. Camille gave a soft chuckle.

"Once or twice, but not lately." She said with a small headshake. Logan leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Well you are and I love you." He grinned.

"Logan Mitchell, you're in an exceptionally good mood today." Camille stated, her heart racing inside her ribcage; it was not the first time he said he loved her, but every time the words left his mouth her body had the same reaction "May I ask why that is?"

"It's a Saturday, got the day to myself. Had a fun couple of hours playing street hockey with my buds and now I'm gonna spent the rest of the day hanging with my beautiful girlfriend by the pool. Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Logan questioned, his previous irritation long forgotten.

"Mmm, about that," Camille started, choosing her words carefully; "What if we don't spend the day by the pool?" She asked.

"You got a different idea? Want to watch a movie perhaps?" He asked, playing his eyebrows. Camille laughed; ever since they gotten back together; 'movie time' was a euphemism for making-out time.

"No." she said and his face fell a bit; "But we can do that later." She added quickly, "Do you have the car?"

"Got the car and the keys." Logan said proudly; "Want to go for a ride around the city?"

"Um, how about a ride around the parking lot?" she asked hopefully. Logan frowned.

"What?"

Camille took a deep breath.

"I need a favour." She said, forcing her eyes wide open as she looked at him. Logan had half the mind to say yes without knowing what the favour was; he couldn't say no to her when she was looking at him like that. Actually he couldn't say no to her period. He nodded for her to go on, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he decided to talk "I need you to teach me how to drive."

Logan's mouth snapped a couple of times as he looked at her. Didn't she already know how to drive? He'd swear she did. And, well, he could teach her; he was a great teacher, but the BTR mobile wasn't his car. What if something happened to it?

_What if..._

"Logan?" Camille called out, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"D-Drive?" He stuttered "We're talking about actual driving here, right?" He asked, a hopeful undertone tinting his voice. Camille nodded and he swallowed down a fearful moan; "B-but I thought you already knew how..." He trailed off.

"I don't. But I wrote in my resume that I can." She said, her cheeks blushing. Logan couldn't keep the smirk away.

"My, my, miss Roberts. You lied in your resume?"

"Everybody lies in their resume!" Camille's raised voice made him jump; "It's what actors do! And if you're called for a film and they ask you to drive for your audition and you don't know how to, then you learn!"

"How much time do you have until the audition?" Logan asked and Camille flashed him a smile; she knew he'd agree to help her.

"Plenty of time." She said and his face eased in a smile; "Like, the whole weekend." She added. Logan nearly choked on his own saliva. He started coughing loudly, his eyes and cheeks getting red and Camille patted his back although she doubted it helped any.

"T-the weekend?" His voice was hoarse and his eyes teary; "And you consider that enough time?"

"Well it's driving, how hard can it be?" Camille asked with a small shrug.

* * *

_It was much more difficult than she expected. _

At first Logan wouldn't even let her sit on the driver's seat and every time her hand brushed on the gear stick; he flinched. He started explaining what driving is and he used a bunch of words that Camille didn't even know how to spell, going on and on about the importance of following the traffic code. Camille would've fallen asleep if she wasn't enthralled by the way his eyes shinned. He really was a great teacher, and it was obvious that he loved teaching other people. He spoke with such passion and fervor that Camille was slightly turned on.

"You're staring." He let her know at some point and she just hummed. Logan shut his eyes and drew a deep breath; "Camille, did you even listen anything of what I said? This is really important..."

"You'd make a hot professor," She mused and his eyes snapped open; "I can see it. You'd have all the girls drooling over you, maybe a couple of guys, too." She added with a sultry wink; "And then when during the break one of your students would hit on you; you'd get all red and awkward like you usually get..."

"I don't get awkward!" Logan defended himself, but his half a tone higher than usual voice didn't help his case.

"And during class, you'd start lecturing them about physics." Camille went on, her eyes pinning on his; "Maybe you'd wear a pair of slacks, with a shirt and vest on top. Open collar of course. And your hair would be all mussed, because you can't stop running your hands through it," Camille's voice dropped as her eyes flickered from his to his lips and back; "And you'd tell them how everything around us is energy and how the law of conservation of energy states that it can neither be created nor destroyed but it can, however, be converted from one form to another."

Logan swallowed hard, his hands grabbing at the seat, his fingers digging in the fabric. Camille and physics were two of his favorite things but he had no idea how sexy the combination of the two would be. He had to physically stop himself from dragging her on the back seat and spending the day the way he originally planned to spent it.

"Camille, stop, or we'll never get to the driving part." Logan said, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked, slightly worried. Logan's face was all flamed up and his expression was one of pain.

"Fine," Logan said aloofly; "I didn't-didn't know you liked physics."

"Oh." Camille pushed a couple of locks behind her ear and her fingers brushed over her now-exposed neck, making his breath hitch in his throat. Logan cursed himself inwardly; he was pathetic; "I do. Not as much as chemistry..."

"Chemistry!" Logan exclaimed in a thin voice, his nails digging deeper in the seat. Camille frowned.

"Logan, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He shook his head and slowly let out a breath; "Nothing. I think we s-should, change seats." He said and Camille nodded.

_Boy, was he glad for the drop crotch sweatpants he was wearing!_

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Logan deadpanned forty minutes later as she stalled the engine again. Logan winced; okay so the car was not his, but he did consider it part of the family and Camille was about to get arrested for domestic violence.

"I need to learn how to drive." Her voice was full of determination and he stifled a pained sigh, knowing that she was going to lose the fight with the BTR mobile and its standard transmission. Logan couldn't recall his first time behind the wheel being this hard. And the car he had to learn in was much rustier and beat up than the one they were currently in.

It was quite obvious that Camille had no idea what the hell she was doing. She'd stalled the engine a total of six times already and they'd moved farther drifting backwards in the parking lot than forward.

"I thought they have cars on railways for movies?" He said as she glared first at the steering wheel that was clenched in her hands and then at the gear stick.

"They do. But the director wants us to drive a car around a makeshift track as a part of the audition." She explained and Logan could only stare back in confusion.

_What was the point of that? _

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, resigning himself to the slow death of his beloved car as he tried to guide her through it once again; "Put the clutch in." The seat was drawn as close to the wheel as it could; Camille still had to sit on the very edge and use her tiptoes to reach the clutch and no matter how much he tried to not find it adorable, he ended up with a goofy smile on his face; "And the brake at the same time. Good, now we're not going anywhere. I want you to take the shifter and wiggle it out of first gear again, so we can start fresh." He said slowly and Camille gave him a nod. She wiggled the shifter out and then deftly maneuvered it back into first gear.

_That, at least, she could do._

"Okay, now, really try to do it slowly this time, Cam; just let the clutch out until you feel it catch and then press the gas only a little." He instructed and he could tell that she was so close this time because he could hear the engine as it started to catch and... "Yes!" He exclaimed, making her jump in her seat; "No, no, don't lose it now!" He begged and Camille gripped tighter at the wheel, swallowing. They were finally moving forward.

"I'm doing it! I'm driving!" Camille was visibly shaking with excitement.

"Yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Logan looked at the dashboard of the car; "Mind your speed, Cami, we're still in the parking lot and there are children around..."

"Shush, mister, I'm the one driving n-" Her sentence was cut off by a volleyball crushing on the windshield. Camille screamed, her hands flying from the wheel, her foot still pressing the gas and it was one of those times that Logan was thankful for his quick reflexes.

"And what a great way to drive!" Logan said sarcastically. Camille glared at him; "You should never panic while driving. Panic on the road is your worst enemy. Now, grab the wheel." He ordered. Camille did as she was told, surprised by this new 'do what I say' side of Logan. "Okay, now, do you see that pole? I want you to go around it."

"A-around it?" Camille's voice wavered a little.

"That's right; around. Now, push the gas, so the car can start moving again." Logan instructed; "The gas, Cam."

"I'm pushing it."

"No, that's the brake; the gas is the oth-" The car shot forward like a bullet and Logan shouted in surprise, bracing his hands against the dashboard. He saw the pole coming straight towards them and felt his heartbeats rising; "Break, Camille, push the break." He said calmly as he could.

Camille stomped on the brake, sending the car skidding in a deadlock across the parking lot; "Hah! I pushed the right one!" Camille said enthusiastically, looking at him with a radiant smile. Logan drew a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"Okay, okay, let's...let's start again." this was the seventh time the words left his mouth "So what's the first step?"

"Turn the key," Camille said quickly, her fingers already on the key that was stuck in the engine. Logan shook his head.

"No?" She frowned.

"But in order for the engine to start..."

Camille stopped, her face lighting up, as she realized what she said wrong; "Push brake and turn the key?" she said and Logan smiled at her.

"That's correct, now do it." He watched as she did and heard the car roaring as it came to life; "Okay, now what?"

Camille took a moment to think.

"Put in drive." She said her voice certain.

"Are you...waiting for something?" Logan asked a couple of seconds later when they were still standing at the same spot.

"I'm just...gathering my wits," Camille said flipping her hair. She took a deep breath that she let out slowly and reached for the stick.

"Cam, you're really good at this." Logan lied as they started moving again; "You don't have to be scared of anything."

"Beside volleyballs." Camille said darkly. Logan chuckled.

"Beside volleyballs." He agreed.

"And poles that come straight towards me."

"And poles that... Well, no, to be fair we were heading straight towards it." Logan corrected her.

"Whose side are you on?" Camille demanded, sparing a moment to glare at him.

"And poles that come straight towards you. Eyes on the road, Cami." Logan knew when he shouldn't push; "Now, how about that turn around the pole?"

"The pole that nearly killed us?!" It was the first time Logan got to witness Camille being scared.

"That very one." He said, trying not to laugh at her terrified expression; "Cam, it's just a pole. It won't hurt you, you can do this." He said reassuringly.

"Right, right, I can do this." Camille muttered to herself. They started moving towards the centre of the parking lot where the pole stood tall, so slowly that Logan was afraid the engine would die down.

_Again. _

"So, this audition? Is it for a new movie?" He asked, trying to distract her. They'd surely crash on the damned pole if Camille remained scared of it.

"Yep."

"Hmm, that's the first time you're mentioning it." Logan kept the conversation going; "How come?"

"Well, I only got the call for it yesterday and I didn't see you yesterday because Carlos wanted to go to the Carnival downtown." Camille reminded him.

"So it was a good thing you stayed home last night, right? I mean, you might have missed your manager's call..."

"My manager had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, Cam, for the love of god, push the gas a little bit more!" Logan couldn't stop himself. Camille clenched her hands around the steering wheel and allowed her foot to push more firmly against the pedal; "So..?"

"So what?" She asked confused.

"So, if your manager didn't have anything to do with it...?" Logan trailed off.

"Oh, well, remember that time I guest starred in New Town High?" She asked and Logan nodded; Camille had a three episode arc in the teen hit show. She was a ghost from Rachel's past who was sent to her in order to guide her through a difficult decision; "Remember my 'boyfriend'?" Ghost Camille had a werewolf as a boyfriend who during his first twenty minutes on the show, tried to kill Rachel three times. But then Camille explained something to him and he and Rachel were cool... Logan really couldn't follow the plot of that show; "Well, he's staring in the movie and he was the one who personally suggested me for the role to the director."

Logan's eyebrows reached his hairline as he took his eyes off the road and turned to his girlfriend. So this role was given to her because of some guy, who she'd made out with for many, many scenes that Logan had watched in mute and through his fingers as they covered his eyes.

_No, she was offered the role because she is a good actress! _Logan tried to convince himself; _ It is so low of you, Logan Mitchell, to think that the only reason he recommended her for the role is because he has the hots for her! _

"It's actually really sweet of him." Camille said, easing on the gas as the pole was now too close to the car for her liking; "Considering that we are not really friends."

"You're not?" It was a difficult task to keep his voice steady and neutral.

"Yeah... I mean at first he called and texted but I had another audition at the time, the one about that vampire movie, and I was too busy to keep in touch." She shrugged; "Okay, we are near the pole, what do I do now?"

"So he just called out of the blue to let you know you got an audition for his movie?"

"Yes, pretty much. Pole, Logan, what do I do?" Camille asked, as her heartbeats started picking up again.

"Let me get this straight; you met the guy, shoot a couple of scenes together, the majority of them being scenes of you two making out, then he tried to keep in touch but you brushed him off and when he gets his first lead role in a movie; he talks to the director about you and how great you'd be for the role of...of...what's your role again?"

"He's a car racer, I'm his rival..."

"So you end up, like, hooking up?" Logan's voice was much higher than he intended it to be. Her silence was the only answer he needed; "Fucking perfect!"

"Can you freak out about this later, please? I really don't know what to do!" Camille snapped.

"Just turn the wheel to the right and push on the gas a little more or will crash." Logan instructed; "And I'm not freaking out!"

"We'll crash?"

"Not if you do what I say... Now turn the wheel.. That's good, and don't forget to push the gas... Like that..."

"I did it!" Camille yelped enthusiastically.

"So, more making out scenes for you two?" Logan burst.

"Logan...don't do this."

"What? I'm not doing anything! I'm perfectly fine with this. I don't care." Logan crossed his arms and turned to look out of the passenger's window. Camille sighed.

"Okay, we need to talk. How do I stop this thing?" Logan remained silent; "Logan, how do I stop the car?" Camille asked again.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself? Or better yet; call werewolf-boy and ask him how to do it." Logan snapped.

Camille had to roll her eyes at his childish antics. Fine she could figure it out without his help. She knew that by just pressing the brake she'd get the car to stall and during his lecture; Logan said that stalling was bad for the car. She tried to remember the whole of his speech and if there was a part about stopping the car; but it was impossible. So she decided to go with instinct.

She moved her foot over the clutch, slowly pushing it all the way down and then she hit the break. The car rolled a little farther down the road before coming to a stop. Camille smiled smugly and raised the handbrake before taking her feet off the pedals. She turned the engine off but let the key on and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"I did it." She said softly, getting more comfortable on the seat. Logan ignored her; "Look, I know what you're thinking. And I know that you're probably right." She admitted with a sigh; "Zach probably suggested me for the role because he has a thing for me..."

"There's no probably; that's the only reason he did it." Logan said, still not looking at her.

"Right, you're right. I mean, I know I'm not good enough to get the female leading role in a movie on my own, but.-"

"What?" Logan asked, finally turning to look at her. She went on as if he hadn't talked.

"-nd I should probably not even show up on the audition because I won't get it and I'll just be crushed."

"Camille what are you even talking about?" Logan said louder, causing her to stop talking and stare at him; "You are a brilliant actress." Camille gave him a sweet but sad smile.

"You are my boyfriend; you have to say this."

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." Logan scooted closer to her; "You're truly terrific at what you do. And I'm sorry; I shouldn't have even thought that the only reason you got this is because Zach wants to sleep with you."

"But you're right..."

"No. I mean, yeah, that's probably the reason why he did it. But the reason why you'll get the role," He paused, pinning in her eyes, his hands reaching for hers; "is because you're a damn great actress."

"Do you really believe that?" Camille asked timidly. As much as Logan hated that she doubted herself like that, he loved these moments; the moments when Camille was gentle and vulnerable. He loved his vibrant, loud and crazy girlfriend but he adored the soft and fragile side of her, mostly because he got the chance to reassure her and protect her, something she usually was too confident to let him do.

"Camille you shine in front of the camera. You are usually amazing, but when you're acting you're so...you're so, so much more than that. You have a-a glint in your eyes and there's so much passion in every move, every word...It's breathtaking, really." Logan mused; "Listen to me, I sound like a fangirl." He chuckled. He belatedly noticed the tears in her eyes; "Camille, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I just got so jealous and I acted like a fool, I didn't-"

"I love you." Camille cut him off. Logan blinked at her and she giggled wiping at her eyes. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his; "There are actually only a couple of scenes between me and Zach that revolve kissing." She said, her forehead resting against his. Logan's eyes hardened but he didn't say anything; "I can bite him instead of kiss him, if it will make you feel better." She added with a smirk.

"Well, no, that would be wrong." Logan tried to fight the smile from reaching his lips.

"It would serve him right after trying-" Camille quickly shut up.

"After trying…..?" Logan pressed; half certain he wouldn't like the ending of that sentence.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." she kissed him again, before pulling away; "He didn't succeed anyway, so no reason to get you worked up."

"Okay, but you'll have to keep away from him during the opening night of the movie, 'cause my fist might accidentally make contact with his face." Camille laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. Should we go watch a movie now?" She asked, looking at him under her lashes. Logan cursed internally as he spoke his next words.

"Nah, we gotta teach you how to make this thing move." He was rewarded with a huge grin; "You're gonna get that role." He said sternly. Camille pushed the brake and turned the key "You're getting the hang of it," He said as they started moving and... she stalled the engine.

_It was going to be a long weekend._

* * *

**A/N; Sooooo how bad was this? Really bad? Or terrible? Let me know! Bye! **


End file.
